Devoted
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: Sequel to Surrender, Harry is almost twenty and ready to considr the next step with his mates, children. Will things run smoothly for then? warn slash mpreg HP/LM/SS, SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

Harry grabbed a bottle of water. At nineteen he had one term left at the academy. Harry had no intention of being an auror. Lucius planned on retiring from teaching. He wanted to return to business full time. It had been ruled against for Lucius to apprentice his own husband. But Albus basically assured Harry he had the job after. Sirius had been the one to suggest the academy. He knew Harry would not be an auror. But he thought it would be a good alternative to apprenticing, for two years. Harry had been fast tracked. It usually took three years but since he would not be an actual auror, they made an exception. His training had included animagi training.

Sirius laughed. "Hey cub you are getting the hang of it finally. Didn't I warn you though that a bird was going to be a hard form? Should have been a dog."

Harry threw a towel at his dad. "I remind you we do not pick our form. Besides when I learn my form you know I will so much faster then you are."

He had taken the test to see if he had the skill needed to be an animagi. Only those who passed got the training. Harry had. He was given a potion to see his form. Sirius had hoped he would be a dog. His dads were a dog and wolf after all. Or a stag like James. His husbands reminded Sirius they were both snakes. Harry surprised them. He had turned into a beautiful Peregrine falcon. They were the fastest animals on Earth. And as incredible birds of prey they were amazing hunters. Severus thought it suited his husband. Not the hunter part. But the part that reminded them of Harry's break neck moves on his broom as a seeker. He had falcon like eye sight it seemed.

Harry rubbed his sore knee. "I just wish my size and my form would match. My body keeps thinking it should be able to fly when I am still my human size."

Sirius handed him his bag. "Well you are making faster progress then most students that come through. Some aurors with the training take years to accomplish it."

Just because they passed the test did not mean they would b quick learners. He knew Tonks was a fox but it had taken her three years. Harry had made incredible progress considering he had only started animagi training a year before. He was hoping he would soon be soaring without his broom though. He had always wanted to be an animagi after he heard about the marauders. And thin when he learned during their spy days both his husbands had become them as well. He felt left out.

Sirius led him out. "Don't feel left out too bad. You know your little brothers can't change forms yet either."

Harry snorted. "Thanks. My two year old and my six month old brothers can not turn yet, that is great comfort."

It was February. Actually Harry's anniversary was that day, Valentine's. It had been three years since the second bond. His little brother Nash would be three in October and Sirius had only returned to work last month from four month paternity leave with his second brother, six month old Ross Isaac Black. He knew his dads were planning on one more down the line. They were hoping for a daughter as they had three sons now.

Sirius looked at him. "Talking about children. When are the three of you going to make me grandparents? You know Draco might beat you to the punch."

Harry snorted. "Draco and Pansy have been married for two months and have no plans for at least another year. I hope we beat them."

They were considering for some time. His husbands had wanted him to finish school and get his mind into a career. Lucius offered to cover when Harry needed paternity leave from teaching. Tonight they were going out for dinner for their anniversary ad on the weekend they were going to Tuscany for the first time since they wed, and he hoped maybe his husbands would agree with him ad be ready to start trying for a baby during the trip.

Author note: Ross Isaac Black: Ross (Celtic0 means a peninsula but is a star in Virgo, like Nash it follows the Black tradition of a name from the stars

Isaac (Hebrew) he who laughs, the boy is bound to be a prankster considering his dads


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's husbands had wanted the night to be romantic. He had argued they were spending the weekend in Tuscany but they had never been good with taking no for an answer and Harry could not really deny that he loved when his husbands spoiled him. Harry knew they would make amazing daddies. He was actually the only one who had not been one. Severus had practically raised Draco after all when Lucius had to keep his distance. But they watched him with his brothers. They said he was a natural. Neither man could wait to see their little one rounding with a baby. Even at nineteen they called him little one. They reminded him he would always be their youngest mate. And though the term had once bothered him before they bonded, he had grown to love it. He hoped perhaps when they had a child of their own, the three of them, the baby would take over the term instead. He was unsure what he wanted, a son for Severus or a daughter for Lucius. He leaned towards a son as all men wanted their own son it seemed but he would have loved to put a little bundle of pink in Lucius' arms.

All with good time he reminded himself. They could and likely would have at least two kids. He had been happy to hear as a veela the babies would genetically be all of theirs. Harry would be the carrier always but both his husbands needed to contribute their magic. The baby would be all of them. Harry just hoped the baby did not get the Snape nose. As much as he loved Severus, he did not want another generation of that nose.

Harry had no idea what to expect. His husbands had told him to meet them at school. But when he got home he found a note to meet them in the room of requirements. With his husbands he knew he could be expecting almost anything. Every anniversary they managed to do something mind blowing for him.

Harry gasped when he walked into the room. "This is incredible."

Lucius drew him in for a long passionate kiss. "We are going to Tuscany for the weekend but we wanted to remind you of the first bond."

The entire room looked like the hotel suite they had in Paris including magiced windows which looked out on the view of the Eiffel tower. The same meal that they had eaten at the tower ad the same wine they drank was sitting on ice as well. There was even the same music playing for them. Harry soon found himself transformed into even the clothes he had worn under his dress robes. And his husbands were wearing the same. Harry could not believe that they had done this. They had dined on the top of Tower bridge ad taken a muggle small airplane ride above London the year before.

Severus claimed Harry into his arms for a long tender kiss. Harry relaxed into the comfort of his arms. Three amazing years of being married with them and if anything, he was more in love with them now then he had been when they were married. He remembered the fear and revulsion even when he found out he was going to be married. How wrong he had been. How wrong he had been to ever doubt he was meant to spend eternity with these two men.

As they were eating Harry had to ask. "I was thinking about.....I was wondering if maybe we could start a family."

Lucius shared a look with Severus. They had been thinking about asking him. They would have had a baby years ago. They had waited decades to marry until Harry was born and old enough. Thy had sworn to wait longer till he was ready for it. They had wanted their own kids together for so long. And they wanted to see Harry pregnant. They wanted to watch him blossom. And they wanted him to be a daddy.

Lucius brought Harry into his lap. "Are you ready my love? We promised we would wait till you had a career and a life."

Severus added. "With our magic it would likely not take long at all for us to get pregnant."

Harry nodded. "I am ready. Lucius you said you would sub for me to have some time off with the baby. I want your baby, both of yours' baby. Our baby."

They both took him into their arms. They had been waiting for those words. They knew if he got pregnant right away he would be due in mid November. Lucius would take over teaching for a few moths after the baby, how ever long his husband wanted with the baby. They had little doubt it would be no more then six months at the most for Harry was definitely not one to sit still for log. He would never handle being a stay at home dad for very long. They managed to have diner ad dessert before Harry got himself drawn towards the bed. Harry knew he was not the only anxious one when his clothes were removed with a wand. Lucius drew him down onto the bed while Severus went to position himself. After one last assurance from Harry that he meant it, without any spells Severus took his husband. The three of them made love well into the night as they had not done when they had been in this hotel room.

Later as Harry lay between them he smiled as they both had a hand on his belly. "I hope you're right about this not taking long. I want a baby in our arms."

Lucius kissed the back of his neck. "For veelas it usually happens pretty quickly. It is why we have been so careful about the spells till now. You'll have the baby."

Both me watched Harry drift off. They shared a smile across him as they often did. Harry was usually first to fall asleep. They were both imagining watching Harry with the baby. Watching him nurse. Lucius though had a baby in pink on his mind and Severus one in blue.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first week of March. Harry was supposed to be meeting Draco and Pansy. They were married on Boxing Day. Harry had stood as joint best man with Blaise. He had insisted Blaise do the ring part. Harry may have been Draco's stepfather and they were like brothers but he and Blaise had been that close since toddlers. Harry had never thought the day would come. He had never thought he would even like Draco. And he had called Pansy a pug. But he adored her as well. He laughed when he thought about being a grandfather when they started having kids. But he liked the thought. He smiled at being such a young grandpa. But Draco who was working for his dad and Pansy who worked for a magazine were not talking kids for some time to come. The only grandkids on the mind were the ones Harry was hoping to give his husbands. They had been very actively trying since their anniversary. Though Harry knew it should be fast he had not taken a test. He had not had symptoms. And he did not want to get his hopes up at all. Or at least he kept telling himself that. But he was scared. They had been using spells just in case he was when he was doing training. He would not graduate from the auror academy until the end of May. And he was extremely close to full transformation into his falcon form.

Draco and Pansy were happy he had decided to come. They had lived in the Malfoy townhouse. Pansy had an older brother but she was still a trust fund baby. And of course Draco was the Malfoy heir. But they refused to allow their parents to buy them some huge estate or something. Any children Harry bore would have the Prince and Potter estates which could rival the Malfoy estates any day Harry had been shocked to learn about his own. Harry was to meet them at the townhouse first.

Draco laughed when he saw Harry stumble through the floo network from the ministry. "You're almost twenty Harry; you would think you could do that by now."

Pansy elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Lay off Draco. He has been in training all day. Besides, look at him. He is green around the gills. What is wrong?"

For the first time Draco really looked at Harry. His wife was right. Harry looked sickeningly green. Worse then normal. Harry could apparate well. He had passed it with flying colors and never got ill from it. But floo still took a toll on him. But he was feeling lighter headed then he usually did. Harry shocked them by turning around and throwing up in one of their urns a few times.

Harry noticed Draco's look. "Hey stepson of mine this is my house I remind you. I can throw up in an urn."

Draco shook his head. "Are you pregnant?"

Though Harry protested that the floo always made him green and he had been training all day Pansy looked no more sure then her husband. Harry knew they could be right. He was just worried about getting his hopes up. No matter how many times he had been told veelas conceived easily he thought about his dads and the time it took them. But then again they were both not veelas ad Remus being a werewolf reduced fertility and even if Sirius was a woman, it would have taken time. His stepson and Pansy were not taking no for an answer and he soon found himself in the floo again. And by the time he was on an exam table he was totally green. He had never been so happy for the Malfoy name for he was ushered right in. He would have preferred Poppy but Draco insisted Harry needed to find out.

The healer looked up. "Well Mr Malfoy I am very happy to tell you that you're pregnant. I would say about three weeks. Likely Valentine's Day."

Harry was laughing and crying at the same time. "I knew my husbands said it could be fast but our first night trying? That means the baby is due mid November."

The healer nodded and made sure to set up Harry with the potions he would need. Harry did not book another appointment for Poppy would be doing that for him. She did not have experience with a lot of male pregnancies but she ran the clinic in town as well and had delivered a number of babies over the years. Draco and Pansy were beaming when they led him from the hospital and insisted on taking him out for dinner before he escaped home. They had originally planned always.

Draco looked at Harry. "My dad and Sev will be so happy. How are you going to tell them the big news?"

Harry was still in shock himself over the fact that he was pregnant. "I'm not sure. I want to do something amazing. They always manage to surprise me."

Pansy and Draco both agreed to help. They knew that Harry was right. Draco could not wait to see his dad when he got the news. He was hoping for a little sister. Not that he would not have loved a baby brother but he knew his dad absolutely had his heart set on a little girl, though Draco had a feeling he might be the only one.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry knew they had to wait for sure for gender for the three month mark but the sonogram could be done earlier. Harry wanted to include it when he told his husbands they were expecting. That meant he would have to tell Poppy. But he knew she would keep her tongue. She might have been good friends with Severus but she would hold her tongue. Harry had no doubt about that. She was over the moon when she found out Harry was pregnant. She had come to care about him as well. She knew all three men would be so happy with the fact that they would be having a baby. She had seen them together and knew that the baby would be the luckiest little one out there. Harry decided to have his dads help out as well. He was never big on planning. His husbands were the romantic ones.

Sirius had been over the moon when he found out he was becoming a grandfather. Harry knew they would both be. But Sirius had never thought until Harry had bonded it would be with Snape, or a Malfoy for that matter. But he would be such a doting grandfather Harry had no doubt. Remus confided he sided with Lucius. He wanted a granddaughter. His own desire for a daughter was spreading to his grandchildren. As much as he adored Harry, Nash and Ross, Remus now wanted pink.

Severus and Lucius were talking. Harry was still at the academy for another hour. It was a Friday afternoon and they hoped for an early night when he got home. They were surprised when the door opened. They were surprised to see Harry there and he was with his dad.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "What is wrong my love? You look as pale as a ghost and you were not supposed to be home for an hour."

Sirius saw his son was about to protest. "Harry had a black out at work. Moody sent him here instead of the hospital but under orders to have a check up."

Both of his husbands knew he was about to argue. They knew him well enough. Harry hated hospitals. But they were not taking no for an answer. Harry was going to Poppy. He tried to convince them Severus could as he was a medic. But Severus was not having any of it. Harry found himself being told he either came along quietly or he would be tossed over one of their shoulders and carried up there. Harry had been married to them long enough to know they would do that. Really he of course had not blacked out and he was trying to get them up there but they would have expected him to put on some kind of show for them. He shared a look with Sirius. He convinced his husbands to walk to the infirmary sure his color would come back and they would not make him see Poppy. He was trying to give his dads time for they had their own work to do.

By the time they got to the infirmary Harry was not sure about the plan. His husbands had not let go of him and Severus kept offering to carry him. Both were over worried. Harry had never blacked out from class. He had played quidditch with a broken arm. Harry was not fond of all of the attention they were drawing.

Poppy looked at them when she came in. "Now what is going on with you Mr Malfoy? I am going to have to name a bed in here after you."

Lucius got Harry into bed and explained. "And as you can guess our beautiful husband is protesting coming for a check up."

Harry smirked at his husband. But Poppy and Severus both agreed with him. Harry lay there, trying to hide the smile as Poppy ran the diagnostic. He had been expecting only a surprise for his husbands but there was going to be quite the surprise for him as well.

Lucius was shocked when he heard a sound. "That is a heart beat!"

Poppy nodded. "I decided we needed to listen to the heart beats. All three sound nice and strong. Healthy."

Even Harry was gaping at her. Three? That meant he was having twins. He had never expected twins. He wondered if they were common for veela. His head was spinning. He was so happy to tell his husbands he was having a baby but he was rocked with the news that he was having twins. His husbands were both reeling with the news as well and Lucius realized that Harry had known he was pregnant and set them up.

Lucius kissed him when he confirmed it. "You set up the black out but had no idea about twins I take it? For a veela with two mates it is not unheard of."

Severus kissed him and his belly. "This is incredible. How long have you known?"

Harry told them he had found out a week before when he was with Draco and Pansy. He had wanted the perfect way to tell them. After Poppy made other appointments including a 12 week ultrasound for gender Harry took them home for the other surprise though it would need to be altered. He took them into the second bedroom which had his dads, brothers, Draco and Pansy but it was the room that shocked them. The normal furniture was gone and though it would definitely need decorating, Sirius had retrieved Draco's baby furniture and Harry could see a few new toys which he knew his dads must have supplied.

Lucius held Harry close to him. "I promise this nursery will be a dream for you when we bring the babies home. It will be the perfect nursery for you and them."

Harry saw the confusion in the others and explained. "It turns out my announcement was not only a surprise for them. I am expecting twins."

That definitely pocked the mood up more. Sirius assured them they would get a second crib. Harry had never seen his husbands happier. They could not keep their hands from him all night. And he did not mind. He could only imagine when he had a lovely little bump. His husbands had him feet propped up and hovering around him soon enough. Harry was just as in heaven as they were. Though he reminded himself they had been waiting for decades.

Author note: So I am going to take some polls: 1: gender of the twins (it should be next chapter or so that we find out)

2. Names for the babies: with names I am going to take the top names and before the chapter they are born I am going to put the top several choices up for voting.

Rules: 1. No Lily or James, I want babies to have own name 2. I don't want names like Samantha because the name is cute or I want to name a baby that suggestion. I like names with meaning. It doe not have to follow things like the Blacks with their star names, it can, but something with meaning for the daddies, honours them in their own way.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's husbands were the most amazing men he had ever seen. Sirius thought that he married the wrong man. Remus had been good but Harry's husbands spoiled him. Remus reminded his husband there was only one of him. Lucius and Severus could double team Harry. He had done his best alone. Sirius assured his husband he thought he had been amazing. And he was always amazed at how well Remus was with the boys. Sirius might be the carrier but Remus was a stay at home dad. He still wrote texts but his real job and love of course were the boys. Harry had no idea how his dad did it. He would return to work when the twins were older. But for now Harry was contained down to doing book studies though he had done most of his field training before anyways. His animagi practice would have to wait till after the twins were born. Sirius promised to continue to teach him even if he was not in the academy. Harry was so close to it, it would be a pity for him not to complete.

Harry had it pretty easy. The morning sickness came and went a bit. He did have a few real dizzy spells at work but nothing to worry on. The babies were doing well. Poppy had started seeing him every week though. His husbands worried about every little new change. They were just worried about him. Harry found Poppy on his side. She knew his husbands were being over protective. Harry was in perfect health for a pregnant man. And he was taking all of her advice to heart as well.

When the three month mark hit they were all excited. They could not wait for the ultrasound to fine out the genders of the twins. Harry had his suspicions. He had actually looked into it. Though both babies would be biologically all three of theirs, look like all three of them, with veela intent often affected the pregnant. He wondered if the fact that they were torn about the gender that they would have one of each. He would be happy with any out come but he hoped for that.

Draco had appeared with Pansy when Harry was on the table. "I can't wait to find out if I am having some sisters or brothers."

Sirius laughed. "You never know you could be having one of each. I think though Harry is likely to have some blue either way. It seems tradition."

In the families boys always seemed to come first. Lucius might have his first born son. But Harry and Severus did not. He saw Lucius' smile falter a bit. Harry pulled him down next to him. He placed his husband's hand on his bare stomach and kissed Lucius tenderly. They had become closer again as they had when they first wed. Harry knew it was once gain the empath part of Lucius. It was not that he was not crazy in love with Severus because he was. Or because Severus was not amazingly doting, because he was. It was just the empath part drew Harry to the comfort of Lucius at times when he was sick or he was going through something. He was happy, ecstatic more like it, for being pregnant but he was still going through such changes in his body.

Harry smiled. "You will get a daughter if not now, eventually. I promise we will have another baby down the road. You are bound for some pink."

Lucius laughed. "Did I look that sad? Besides even if you and Severus are bound for your first born son, there is a second one in there as well."

Laughing Sirius greed with Lucius. He was right that the second baby definitely could be a girl. Looking at his three sons Sirius knew the feeling. Like his husband he hoped for a daughter next time. They would wait another six months or so to start trying if not more since Ross was only nine months old. For now they had two young sons and grandchildren to keep them more then busy.

Poppy started the test and brought the image up of the babies on the screen. "And there are your beautiful twins."

Severus everyone laughed was nearly crying. "This is so amazing. I saw Draco but this is so different."

Lucius and Harry agreed with him. Lucius though had it with a child of his own. Harry had realized it was why Severus had always been so close with Draco. He had always truly considered Draco a son. Lucius had to marry Narcissa because Lucius and Severus could not be bonded. But now the three of them were bonded and expecting their beautiful twins and they could properly share the moment together. Of course Lily was barely pregnant with Harry when they had last been here. Harry had been there for the ultrasounds of his brothers but seeing the babies in him, their heads and little heart beats and more was so amazing.

Harry finally found his voice. "Are we having sons or daughters?"

"A son for Severus and you." Poppy said knowing what they were hoping for. "And it looks here the second is a daughter for Lucius."

They were over the moon with the news that they were having one of both. Lucius and Severus may have contained the tears before but not now. Draco had never seen his dad or his Uncle like this before and he thought how amazing it was. He had been a bit shocked when they married Harry but every time over the years Harry he saw how incredibly happy his dad finally was.

Lucius brought out a pink rabbit and Severus a blue one and everyone laughed. Lucius kissed Harry. "Now we can start on that nursery for real for you my love."

Severus nodded. "But you won't be seeing it until the babies come home. We have decided to make it a surprise for our beloved husband."

Harry pouted. He was not sure he liked that. He loved when his husbands were romantic and surprised him. But kidnapping his nursery was definitely not fair of them. He knew they would do an amazing job of the nursery. And it would be better then he could hope for.

Remus smirked as Harry was dressed again. "You might want to take his wand in the third trimester in his nesting period when you get between him and the room."


	6. Chapter 6

The second trimester was a much happier one. For the most part at least. His husbands had to be careful about his hormones. They had each spent a few nights on the couch. His odd cravings were becoming more bizarre as time went by. They thought they were going to be the ones throwing up. His stomach was starting to round nicely. He had definitely not taken kindly to the suggestion that he needed to go maternity clothes shopping. Molly had tried as well but he would not hear it at all. They knew they were in for it now. They had some how been convince to allow the others to throw their five month pregnant husband a baby shower. Harry had been very vocal about not having one. And being locked out of the nursery had already become a sore point for them. But they agreed he deserved one. They thought once he calmed down and saw all of the baby items it might appeal to his slowly starting nesting stage and he might not hex them.

Molly had convinced Harry to do some maternity shopping finally. Her daughter in laws was coming as was Pansy. Harry had been convinced with the promise of a trip to the ice cream shop and for a baby shop as well. Harry relented and while he was not happy with the shopping he had to admit the looser pants felt better.

Fleur laughed when she saw his chocolate, dill pickle and sardine sunday. "I am not even sure that I could have stomached that when I was pregnant."

Molly saw that Harry was close to tears. "I remember someone eating devilled eggs and onions on theirs. We all had odd cravings when we were pregnant."

Penny was pregnant now with her first baby and Angie and Alicia, who were with the twins, were talking babies in the future as was Pansy. Harry felt better being around women. And two of them who had been pregnant and one who was still. They understood him better he thought. And when they were in the baby store looking at clothes and blankets Harry had to admit he was having a good time.

His good mood though went away right away. He saw the pink and blue balloons when they got back to the manor. The balloons he knew were not for his birthday in a few weeks from the coloring. He would have turned to leave but his husband had appeared and took him by the arms.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "Be a good boy and enjoy your baby shower. All first time daddies get one. Besides me and Severus have been roped into staying."

Harry smirked at them. "I won't be rude and leaving the party but I am not coming home. I'm moving to Grimmauld."

He had threatened more then once. And he had actually spent a night at Grimmauld when unfortunately Severus had stuck his foot in it. Lucius had usually been able to calm Harry. But Lucius had been way on business. Harry had only come back when Lucius returned and found out what happened. He had coaxed his husband back home with a promise he would force Severus onto the couch himself if he ever said something that insensitive again. They knew Harry was quite serious right now but they knew he would calm down and be touched. And at the most he would kick them both onto the couches. Besides his dads were both a part of this.

Remus kissed him and helped him into a changed recliner. "You know your husbands were just doing our dirty work. You deserve all of the treats."

Harry glared. "I am sure I can find one of the Malfoy homes without traitors living in it. Maybe I will move to Spinner's End instead."

Severus appeared with a plate he hoped could calm his husband. It was piled high with all of Harry's most recent favourite cravings. He knew it would work. Sure enough Harry's mood swung again and he was smiling and almost crying with that. Seeing his mood pocked up the others decided it was time to try and keep his good mood going and they started showering him in gifts. There was baby clothes and a double stroller, there were bassinettes from his dads, handmade quilts from Molly, and everything else babies could need. His husbands had let on a bit of what they left out. They had known a baby shower would be coming eventually and had thought it best to leave something for the others to give.

Harry was touched by the rattle and bracelet from Draco. "These are beautiful. Thank you Draco."

Draco smiled. "They are the traditional gifts for babies. I knew my dad and Uncle did the nursery so I thought I would cover this."

They both had stars on them. The bracelet had little stars on the links and the rattle had constellations on it. They both had an area where the baby name could be place when they had settled on one. If the men had chosen names for the babies they had not revealed them to anyone. Lucius was asking his husband if they were forgiven enough to come home when Harry stopped him in amazement and he placed both his husband's hands on his belly.

He had tears running down his cheeks. "Two little ones are telling their Daddy not to be so hard on their Papa and father."

Severus stared in amazement as they all felt the first serious kick from the twins; it had all been mild movements before. "This is incredible."

Harry's mood had already been picked up but he was definitely over the moon. He went home with his husbands that night. And even allowed them both to sleep in bed with him though he had threatened the couch for a moment.

Author note: So I said before the babies came which will come soon I'd put up a few names I am considering taking a bit of a vote on them. This is not just a vote on option but a request on pairing of names. If you don't like a combination of first and middle feel free to suggest a mix and match like first name from number 1 and middle name from number 4 or something.

Girl: 1. Sadie Caitlyn: Sadie (English) princess, someone mentioned Zoey for princess but I found Zoey means life on most listings, I thought she would be Lucius' princess but she is also a Prince because of Severus. Caitlyn (Celtic) means pure beauty

Julia Violet: Julia (Latin) means soft haired or young, honour of their second bond ceremony in Italy for Julius Caesar, Violet (French) purple flower, honours the Evans tradition for floral names, chose a French name for their first bond ceremony in Paris

3. Carina Aurelia: Carina (Greek) means dear one and is a constellation like Draco, Aurelia (Latin) means golden, variation of Aurelias, from Roman history like Severus and Lucius as well as honour for bond location.

4. Fiona Callista: Fiona (Celtic) means fair or white skinned if she takes after Lucius, someone suggested Jena and I liked the idea but not the name, Callista (Greek) most beautiful and is a variation on Callisto which comes from Greek myth for the Black tradition

Boy: 1. Ryan Septimus: Ryan (Celtic) means little royalty, like Sadie comes from Severus being a Prince, and the little boy is sure to be Severus and Harry's prince Septimus (Latin) there is one emperor in Roman history with both the sires names Lucius Septimus Severus, honour of sire and their second bond.

2. Keiran Alexander: Kieran (Celtic) means little dark one, again a suggestion to go for coloring inspired it. Alexander (Greek) protector of man, comes from Roman history for sires and honeymoon but also a nice honour for all three brave dads

3. Nicholas Ormond: Nicholas (Greek) victorious people for his heroic dads, Ormond (German) means serpent for his three Slytherin dads, someone mentioned some lion names but Harry switched houses and both his husbands were snakes so a snake seemed far more fitting

4. Dante Viktor: Dante (Latin) everlasting for the famous write from Florence ex. Inferno, Victor (Latin) though Latin it is the name of the author of the Hunchback, they visited Notre Dame during their first bond, also considered Alexander here for Alexander Dumas another famous French writer, thought Dante and Julia were an honour to their two bonds.

*considered Lucian which many suggested since it means lights, for city of Paris, but it is too similar to Lucius and I thought likely Draco is Draco Lucius as first born sons usually carry their dad's name for middle in these books.

So vote, feel free to switch names around as a suggestion and a pairing for the twins


	7. Chapter 7

It was the middle of October. Harry was a month away from his due date with the twins. Lucius had tried to convince him to take it easy. He should have been on paternity leave. He would not be teaching before Valentine's Day at the earliest. But Harry had insisted on being involved. He was officially the Professor now. His husband was simply subbing for him when he was pregnant. And with Harry's hormones rampaging Lucius had found that he had to be extremely careful about showing concern after his husband's health. Harry's hormones were getting worse then ever. And Remus had proven true. When he had entered the nesting period Harry had been threatening to hex them on a daily basis. He was not at all impressed that he was being kept from his own nursery. He was certain his husbands had no idea what they were doing. They would forget something that the twins would need. Lucius tried to remind him he had done this before. That of course had gone down as well as could have been expected. Severus was not doing much better.

Lucius was a bit surprised when he was teaching. Severus did not have an end of the day class on Fridays but he did not expect to see his husband. He usually came down for dinner to find him. But there was a strangely bemused look on his husband's face. Severus remained in the door way until Lucius had excused the rest of the class for the day. He wondered what was going on.

Severus looked at him. "What might I ask did you do to our husband now?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I have done something to him? He might have seen a butterfly and it made him cry."

They had both noticed Harry cried at the drop of a hat lately. He was happy one moment and ready to hex the next. And crying three quarters of the time. Lucius was not sure if Narcissa had been like this. He had been away during most of her pregnancy. He would not have been threatened with being hexed if she was this bad. He would have been hexed with no warning. He was grateful that Harry had a gentler heart then his late wife.

Severus handed him a note. "Our husband has left us. That was on the bed and he has packed a bag. I checked and he has already left the school grounds."

Lucius looked at the note. "He left for his dads again? I thought he was just ticked. I assumed he would calm down before he got downstairs."

He explained. Harry had been exhausted and he tried to kindly suggest Harry lie down in the office for a bit. Harry had taken that as Lucius thought him a baby and could not be trusted to teach a class. He had threatened to leave them. He had been crying that they thought he was a baby. And stormed out.

Severus sighed. "Well I assume we should go and get him home. I don't think we can count on him coming on his own accord the way his hormones had been."

Lucius nodded and closed up the class. "We need to head for London. I am sure his dads will be coming to hex us for sicking him on then."

By the time they got to Grimmauld they had no idea how to convince him to come home. But they would do their best. They could tell when they entered the house they had been right. Sirius was shooting them a nasty look. Sirius thought that they were good husbands. And he had come to welcome them into his family. But from time to time his old dislike of them popped up again. And seeing his son crying and swearing his husbands hated him and he was moving out, broke his heart. Deep down he knew it was his son's hormones going crazy but he could not help but go back to his old ways. Remus luckily was more sensible then he had about things.

Sirius looked at them. "What is it this time that has sent my son into hysterics? He has locked himself up in hi bedroom here and refuses to even talk to us."

Lucius explained what was going on. "I thought Harry was going to collapse and I knew he did not want to go to the infirmary. I was just trying to help him."

Calming Sirius knew he had been irrational. His husband who was in the nursery with Ross had told him that. But he just hated to see his son crying like this. He led them up stairs. Remus appeared and smiled in relief. He too was bothered when his son was like this. He had assured his husband Harry's husbands would be here as soon as they realized that Harry had left them.

Harry appeared in the doorway and glared at his dads. "You let them in? I told you I am not going home. They treat me like a baby. They want to lock me up."

Lucius came to his side. "You know I don't my love. I was just worried. You know Poppy said if you faint again you will be on bed rest. Nothing more my love."

Though Harry still did not look convinced Severus and Lucius double teamed him well. It worked as well for calming him as it did with symptoms. Harry slowly started melting under their warm talk and his dads shared a smile as they watched. They knew that Harry was definitely lucky with his husbands. He had two amazing husbands who both loved him more then their own lives and who would do anything to make him smile.

Lucius held him. "You know Florean sent another shipment of your new ice cream and you need to come home for it."

Harry smiled a bit. "Is there more of my pumpernickel and radish ice cream?"

Trying to hide a groan at the reminder of the newest flavour Lucius assured him that there was. They were convinced to stay for dinner as Harry was hungry. But they managed to get Harry home with the promise of ice cream. And after his second bowl he let them both to bed with him.

Author note: So I took the suggestions and comments last time to heart. These are the options, no switches, vote

Girl: Sadie Violet

2. Carina Aurelia

3. Julia Caitlyn

Boy: 1. Ryan Ormond

2. Nicholas Dante

3. Kieran Alexander


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had been restlessly pacing for two days and eating every spicy food under the sun. He had been told twins could come early. Not his. His were a week late. Malfoys and Snapes for certain. There was no way they got their stubborn streak from him. And right now his husbands were not about to argue that. They learned. Harry was carrying their babies. The least they could do was be happy to be blamed for every discomfort. And of course try their best to make him comfortable too. The last weeks had been hard. His back was a pin cushion. His ankles were swollen. And when November arrived he was banished from the classroom. It had taken Poppy. She had threatened the infirmary till the twins were born. Harry did not take his husbands seriously. The matron was a different matter all together. She was serious. And she was not to be scared off by his hormones. His husbands had allowed her to be the bad guy.

Lucius felt a bit bad being in the classroom. But his husband had threatened to hex him if he did not go. He was tired of both men hovering around him lately. They knew he was ready to pop. They had been taking turns taking time off from class. Harry reminded them not to waist time off before the babies. Wait till they were born. They had found a sub for Harry's sub for the rest of term. Lucius was going to stay with Harry and the twins. Lucius would go back to teaching in January till Harry was back. But he could not continue to just assign homework. And it was easier for him to have a sub then Severus. And even with two elves to help, Lucius thought Harry could use some human help the first while with the twins.

He was surprised when Sirius appeared in the door. He had been home with his son. He and Remus had brought the boys. They had found out shortly after Harry started his second trimester that Sirius was pregnant with their third and last baby. They would find out soon the gender. They were praying for a girl finally.

Sirius smiled. "Your husband has been taken to the infirmary. His water broke an hour ago."

Lucius quickly dismissed his class. "My husband has been in labour for an hour and you're just telling me now?"

Shrugging Sirius admitted Harry had refused to call his husbands. He wanted to wait till their last class was done for the day. It was done in a half hour. But Poppy said Harry was progressing nicely and he was going to need to start pushing soon. Harry had allowed them to send for his brothers and Draco as well as now his husbands of course. Remus had gone to fetch Severus from the potions lab. Lucius scrambled through the door when the last of his students were gone. It was a good thing. His sub was scheduled to start next week for the three weeks before winter term, well his husband's sub really.

As he headed for the infirmary he was met by a running Severus and Remus. They came in together and Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs for both. They had both been anxiously waiting for the babies to come and they could not believe the time had finally come.

Lucius bent down and kissed his husband as he took one hand. "We're here my love. You know we'd have been sooner if you let us be summoned."

Harry glared at him through another contraction. "You are never touching me ever again. You bastards are moving to the couch for good."

Severus took up his other hand and Lucius soothingly whispered to him. His empath skills came in handy for something. He definitely could not remove the pain. But he could sooth Harry through the contractions. The others in the waiting room arrived just in time though Draco was the only one who poked in, for the first of the twins was already crowning and Harry was soon pushing. He collapsed exhausted when their son came into the world. Poppy had called for a nurse from the hospital since she knew Severus would want to hold his husband's hand instead.

Poppy smiled. "There you go Harry, you're healthy baby boy is here. Now a few more pushes and we should have your daughter as well."

Lucius saw his husband was not sure he had it left. "Come on my love. Use our bond, our strength. Come on."

Lucius and Severus were both able to offer him some of their own strength through their bond as well as physically supporting him. He was already drained and exhausted but after a few minutes of pushing their daughter came. She was a bit smaller but still as healthy as her brother. The daddies were called away to cut cords but Harry's dads took their place next to Harry as he was cleaned up.

Harry looked at his husbands as they were next to the twins who were being checked and cleaned up. "How are they? Tell me how they are."

Lucius came back with the pink bundle in his arms. "They are beautiful Harry, so beautiful."

They both sat down propped up in bed with him, Severus with their son. The babies were both a beautiful mix of all three of them. In their face there was no doubt they were Draco's little sister and brother. They had the definite Malfoy features but neither was blond. They had Severus' dark black locks and long fingers and later when they opened their eyes they had Harry's amazing green eyes. Harry laughed that thy were not true Malfoys without blond hair but Lucius revealed it was his mother he got his hair from, his dad had dark hair. Harry was in love with the babies at first sight but as the babies took their first nurse he was in absolute heaven. His dads left them for a time to bond. Harry had never imagined such a bond possible. He had never felt such love as he did now for his twins.

Eventually the others came in as Harry was holding his little girl still and Lucius was burping their son. Draco and Pansy had been chosen as godparents to Draco's sister and the twins were for the little boy.

Draco looked at the babies. "What names have you chosen for my sister and brother?"

Severus did the introduction for his son. "This is Kieran Alexander Malfoy. Kieran for our dark little boy and Alexander for all three his heroic dads."

And Lucius introduced her. "And this is Carina Aurelia, Carina a constellation for Harry and Draco, and Aurelia comes from Roman history for Sev and me."

The little boy's name had changed. They had one chosen if the babies were blondes and one for dark haired, for the boy. The names brought a number of smiles to the faces of everyone. As the babies were passed around they stole the hearts of the family. Harry had a feeling Carina definitely would suit his daughter for she was definitely a dear little heart who had her grandfathers wrapped around her little fingers.

Harry looked at his beautiful twins. "And tomorrow I can bring them home and finally see the nursery my husbands have been hiding from me all this time."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's husbands were excited. They got to bring Harry and the twins home after lunch the next day. Harry and the babies were given a clean bill of health. The family was waiting for them. Harry was anxious to get the twins home. He hated to be in the infirmary. And he wanted to have the twins home. More then that he wanted to see the nursery. His husbands had been hiding it for months. He knew the nursery and its matching counterpart at the manor would be amazing. Lucius would see to that. But he still wanted to see what the men had done. The walls had been plastered and the furniture had been in place last time but nothing more. Now he got to see it. His husbands were as excited. They had put so much love into the room. The babies would be in their rooms the first weeks. But they wanted it to be just right.

They head Harry happily through the school. The classes were in so they met few people along the way. Floo was okay for babies but they wanted to limit it the first few weeks. The babies would have to be a month for apparition. They would be okay by Christmas thankfully. Harry did not mind the walk. It was the first time in months he did not feel like a whale. Besides he did not mind showing off the twins.

He was not surprised when he got home that his dads and brothers, Draco and Pansy, and most of the Weasleys as well. He would have been shocked if they were not. They had to practically be kicked out of the infirmary the day before. Poppy reminded them that the dads had been in need of some rest

Harry smiled at the others but he looked at his husbands. "I want in there now."

Lucius laughed and kissed him. "Then we are going in my love. We are just as anxious for you to see the room as you are."

Harry doubted that but Severus who had Carrie in his arms opened the door to the nursery. Harry walked into the room in absolute tears. There was only one wall without murals and it had the wardrobes and bookshelves, and changing table. The walls had an incredible mural from muggle fairy tales Harry had seen a lot of it from when he became a wizard but he knew it was from the books though the castle looming above the rocking chair looked a lot like Hogwarts. There was Rapunzel in her tower above the crib in pink and her long gold braid made a C for Carina. There was a knight on horse back above the bed in blue, and there was a K for Kieran on his shield. There was a big green dragoon, and a number of other mythical creatures including a unicorn. Harry had to laugh when he saw Hedwig and Fang seemed to be included. There was a spell on the roof like the Great Hall and the doors to the wardrobe on the wall with no pictures had a spell like a window.

Harry was amazed when he looked. "Those are the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It looks like the view....."

Severus finished for him. "From the windows of the nursery back home. The nurseries are identical so the twins always feel at home."

Harry sunk down into the rocking chair with Kieran who was fussing for a feed. He saw a picture with him and his husbands and the twins, sitting on the table next to him. The rooms were incredible. He had known his husbands would have done amazing for him. But he still had his breath taken away. They told him the bassinettes were in their bedroom as they would have the twins near them for the first while.

Severus looked around. "Are you sure we remembered everything? You were quite certain that w would forget the diapers."

Lucius saw Harry was close to tears and shot Severus a reproachful look. "He was just joking my love. We're happy you like it. We wanted it perfect."

As the others came in to see the room Lucius reminded his husband Harry's hormones were still a bit wacky right now. Not to mention he was a bit sleep deprived. Harry's tears disappeared soon though. Everyone had him talking about the nursery. Draco remembered his childhood rooms had always been over the top as well. Sirius and Remus had a different surprise all together for him.

Remus kissed his head. "Your daughter will have a playmate of her own gender. We had the ultrasound yesterday; we're finally having a little girl."

Harry definitely beamed with the news. "I am so happy for the two of you. I know like Luc you guys have wanted a daughter."

They loved Harry, Nash and Ross but the marauders were definitely ready for pink. This baby would be their last they said either way. So they were over the moon. After he finished nursing and the twins were ready to go down they convinced Harry to as well. He definitely needed some rest. He protested a bit but as soon as his husbands got him into bed he was asleep. They took the babies out of the master bedroom. They thought Harry could use some rest.

Remus laughed as he watched them do it. "I guess with twins it comes in handy to have two husbands. Double team the babies as you did him."


	10. epilogue

Harry and his husbands arrived at the hospital. They had not only the twins but his brothers. Harry was about to become a brother for the last time. Or he might have. They were not sure on their timing. They had collected Nash and Ross from Andromeda and Ted. The boys were as excited as Harry was about their baby sister. Harry may have been a dad with two little babies but he definitely was still over the moon to be a big brother once again.

The twins were six months old. And Draco was like Harry. He was thrilled with being a big brother. He and Pansy were going to start trying for a baby soon. Harry was in heaven. He was grateful Lucius had taken the time before Christmas off. Harry had needed the extra hand. Harry had returned to teaching after four months of paternity leave. It seemed if anyone was destined to be a stay at home dad it was Lucius. He had been doing more and more work from home lately.

When they got to the hospital room Harry smiled when a nurse came out. "Your dad is just finishing a nurse. It will be about ten minutes till you can go in."

Harry smiled with memory of his first nurse. "We can wait."

The boys were a bit impatient. But Harry and his husband had come prepared. They had some new games for the boys. It seemed Carrie decided if her Aunt was getting a feed she was hungry too. He knew she was hungry when she fussed. Both babies were pretty sweet tempered babies. But the only one who ever really fussed was Kieran. Carrie very rarely even when she was hungry put up much of one. But their naps had been slightly disturbed as well.

Remus smiled as he poked his had out some time later. He watched his son with Carrie and Kieran was drinking a bottle in Severus' arms. He waited till they noticed he was standing there. It took the boys. They came running at him. They had been staying with the Tonks for the past few days.

Harry handed his daughter to Lucius to burp as he went with his brothers. "My little sister has made her entrance I hear?"

Remus kissed Harry as the other two had run in. "She has and it more then ready to be introduced to all of her brothers and her niece and nephew."

Sirius was in heaven as always when he was in bed. He had the much awaited pink blanket cradled in his arms. Harry knew his dads loved their sons, all three. But they had definitely been hoping for pink for some time now. And as Remus joined his husband in bed there was no doubt that the two of them were over the moon. Harry had seen the same look on the face of Lucius when he had Carina in his arms for the first time. Or Severus when he held Kieran. Harry had no doubt they would say the same thing about him when he had the twins cradled in his arms. There was nothing like the feeling of holding that much waited new life in your arms and looking on their precious little faces.

The boys were helped up onto the beds and as the twins were settled back into their strollers Harry and both his husbands signed off as record three godfathers. Harry soon though was at the bed side looking at her. Like his brothers she was Sirius in everything but the warm amber eyes and hair color from Remus.

Nash looked at his little sister from his place between his dads. "She is pretty Daddy."

Sirius kissed his son on the head. "I think so too, though you and your brothers were pretty cute babies when you were born as well."

Harry happily took his little sister into his arms. He felt such love for his little sister. The three of them were lucky like the twins. Nash and Ross and his new sister. They had two parents who were there to love and raise them. His parents had never had the choice. But he had never stopped wishing they could have been there. He wished they could have seen him grow up. To see him marry and have the twins. But they were. They were watching. And he had his dads. He had not had them growing up. But he had them now. And his twins would have grandpas. And that meant the world to him now.

Severus took a photo of his husband with his dads, brother and baby before he asked. "And the name for the newest member of the Black family?"

Remus did the honours. "We carried on the Black tradition as with the boys. This is Maia Siria Black."

Maia was the name of one of the stars in Taurus and meant Great. Nash had Remus as a middle name so they decided to finally give a baby Sirius' name, taking Siri as the feminine form. Nash, Ross and Maia, all named for stars in the night sky, as was Carina of course or in her case a constellation. Harry thought the name was perfect for his beautiful little sister.

Harry settled back into the arms of his husbands as he looked at his dads and brothers, and his twins. "Finally I have the family I always wanted. Finally."

Author note: So I will have a new story coming soon. You guys can vote 1. Harry/Severus pairing 2. Harry/Lucius pairing 3. Or a different pairing for Harry Thank you to all of my incredible reviewers, I will post an update when my new story starts. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as this.


End file.
